


The Parts and Poems of the Body

by dreadfulextravagance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, full immersion in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulextravagance/pseuds/dreadfulextravagance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is bored, so she picks a fight with Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parts and Poems of the Body

_O I say these are not the parts and poems of the body only, but of the soul,_

_O I say now these are the soul!_  

— Walt Whitman, "I Sing the Body Electric"

* * *

 

Amethyst was _bored_.

They hadn’t been on a mission in days.  Steven was always good for a laugh, but he was gone all weekend with Greg.  She could only play so many games of checkers with Pearl before she started cracking her head against a wall. Garnet was infuriatingly hard to get a hold of, what with her hanging around in that damned room all the time or walking around in the ocean or swimming in lava or whatever it is she does for fun these days.

Amethyst was getting more and more creative with her lunches in her desperation, but they were running out of forks and there really was no good way to eat a sandwich unless there was a fork in it.

She felt like hitting something, or breaking something, or smashing something against a wall.  Amethyst was itching for a _fight_.

She could bug Pearl again – playing pranks on her was always hilarious, but Amethyst was _not_ in the mood to be squawked at and Pearl never fought back.  She could find a human to bother, but humans couldn’t take the kind of punches Amethyst was dying to give.

She had just decided to try her luck on a human anyway, when, on the way out of the temple, she spotted Garnet sitting casually on the couch, staring out into space.  Probably talking to herself in her own stupid head or whatever.  Amethyst couldn’t imagine what else Garnet was doing when she was sitting in silence on the couch for hours on end.  That hardly mattered now, since Amethyst was here to break the peace.

“Garnet!” she shouted in surprise, leaping across the living room and jumping violently on the couch next to her.  She gave Garnet a sly look, saying, “What have _you_ been up to?”

“Amethyst,” Garnet replied, without moving or turning her head or otherwise acknowledging that Amethyst had just practically body slammed herself into the couch she was sitting on.

“Do we have any missions to go on? Any gem monsters to fight? Any crazies to take down? _Anything?_ ”

“Mmmm, nope,” came the flat reply.

Amethyst flopped herself dramatically back on the couch.  Garnet was in her “quiet and mysterious” mood today. Well, Amethyst could fix that. “Ughhhh Garnet, but I’m  _bored._ "

No response. 

Then, she got an idea. 

“Hey, do you wanna play a game?”

“Not really.”

She slowly inched closer to Garnet, trying to sneak up on her. It wasn’t easy, what with Garnet’s stupid future vision. The trick wasn’t stealth, which Amethyst wasn’t very good at anyway.  No, the trick to avoiding Garnet’s future vision was _unpredictability_. And unpredictability was something that Amethyst was _very_ good at.

“Aw, come on Garnet, it’ll be _fun_. I _promise_.”

Garnet, smiling coyly and finally turning to look at Amethyst, gave a sudden short laugh at that.  Amethyst wasn’t sure what was so funny, but she had gotten a reaction out of Garnet, and whatever future she was seeing that put that smug smile on her face was definitely distracting her enough that she wouldn’t see it when –

Suddenly Amethyst snatched Garnet’s glasses from her face and bolted for the front door as fast as she could, trusting the element of surprise to give her the upper hand in this already losing battle.  Amethyst cackled the whole way, relishing in the surprised look on Garnet’s face as she high-tailed it out of house and onto the beach, tossing the useless shades into the sand.

Despite being caught off guard, Garnet was damned _fast_ , practically flying out the door and jumping off the porch rather than bothering with the stairs.  Amethyst threw herself into the air as soon as Garnet hit the ground, trying to get to the top of the cliff face along the edge of the beach, but Garnet was too fast for her.  Right as she hit the peak of her arc, Garnet came flying at her horizontally, that small smug smile back on her face and a fierce determination in her newly exposed eyes. This is what Amethyst loved most about playing with Garnet – once the game began, Garnet would do everything in her power to win; and she had a _lot_ of power to work with.  To be pushed up against it was intoxicating.

With gauntleted hands stretched out in front her, Garnet slammed violently into Amethyst, completely changing Amethyst’s trajectory and sending them both careening across the beach at breakneck speed.  Amethyst was pushed up against Garnet’s chest, restrained on both sides by her arms; she balled up against Garnet as they both sped towards the sand, the hot summer air burning as they pushed against its feeble resistance.

They created an explosive crater in the ground when they finally crashed into the sand, Garnet’s gauntlets closing protectively around Amethyst as they made impact.  Amethyst basked in the feeling of pain engulfing her, enjoying the weird sensation of _feeling_ that came with her illusionary body.  She loved the physicality of having a human form, with nerves and smells and digestion. Amethyst took every opportunity to feel as much as she could, from the simultaneous pain and pleasure that came from smacking her fist into something harder than herself, to the ticklish feeling of having something gooey passing through her insides.

Garnet shared this fascination with the physical – she reveled in her own strength, and loved exercising her power.  Hitting and lifting and dancing all came naturally to her body, and she took every opportunity to show it off. 

So naturally, the two took a moment to soak in the immense force and vulnerability their human forms allowed them as the sand settled slowly around the massive dent they made in the beach.  Garnet, whose head wasn’t pounding quite as vigorously as Amethyst’s, was the first to stir, lifting her face to look Amethyst in the eye with a triumphant glare.

“Garnet wins.”

Amethyst closed her eyes lazily, drinking in the massive headache and the glaring sun burning its memory on the inside of her eyelids, feeling the texture of everything pushing up against her skin.  The scratchy grit of sand, the sharp iron of Garnet’s gauntlets, the heat of the sun trying to burn her false outer layer, the sinewy strength of Garnet’s arms around her soft shoulders, Garnet’s solid stomach pressing firmly into her own squishier abdomen, her legs crushed beneath Garnet’s firm knees.  Garnet’s unnecessary breaths as she laughs quietly to herself, her face forced mere inches away from Amethyst’s own by gravity and the pressure of their impact.  

Amethyst felt the air resting in her lungs bubble up her throat in an uproarious laugh, the muscles in her face contorting inexorably towards a beaming smile. It felt so good to be crushed up against such two strong forces – the Earth below her, and the gem above her. The two of them lay there, feeling their diaphragms push against each other as they enjoyed the rare moment of closeness. Ever since Rose left, Garnet had tightened up, taking her role as unofficial leader more seriously than she ever had to when Rose was here. She hardly ever played around like she used to, and Amethyst missed these shared moments with each other's bodies.

Amethyst clutched Garnet to her as she laughed, countering the soreness in her own skin with the soft feel of rubbing it against Garnet's. She loved the range of sensation wrestling provided - hard edges with soft caresses, hard fists punching hard stomachs, soft lips pressing into soft skin. Garnet kissed her laughing mouth while she shoved Amethyst's arms off from around her abdomen, forcing her into the unyielding ground beneath her while flooding her nerves with a delicious counter balance of sensation.

Amethyst pushed up against Garnet, reaching deeper into her mouth, trying to feel every sensation she could with every part of her body. Garnet moved her gauntleted hands to cradle Amethyst’s head while she gently brushed her teeth against Amethyst's lip, pinching and sucking, refocusing Amethyst's full-body soreness and turning her attention to the tiniest point on her face.

There was a word humans used for this kind of roughhousing, but Amethyst thought it was stupidly limiting to categorize physicality the way humans did. For creatures whose bodies were capable of so much sensation, humans put a lot of ridiculous taboos on having fun.

Garnet and Amethyst had no qualms about maximizing their senses, however. Punching a monster so hard that it poofs; chewing food until it's mush just to taste the mustard and feel it pass through intestines made of light; rubbing the small bundles of nerves hidden between thighs, pushing in and pressing on every sensitive inch on their bodies. It was all the same delicious mix of feelings and sensations, and Amethyst loved the opportunity to mix it up - especially with a gem that inhabits her own physical form as solidly as Garnet does.

Amethyst let out another involuntary laugh as Garnet dematerialized her gauntlets and Amethyst's head suddenly fell back into her slender hands, making a wet smacking noise as their lips disengaged. Garnet quickly pulled Amethyst's head back up towards her own, smothering Amethyst's laugh with another open-mouthed kiss, laughter blending seamlessly into deeper notes of surprised pleasure.

Garnet slowly traced her hands down Amethyst's soft body, pushing her back into the sand and pushing further into her mouth with a quiet hum. Amethyst squirmed as Garnet's light touches tickled her sensitive sides, and gasped when Garnet abruptly grabbed her hips, gently kneading the flesh there. Every one of Amethyst's nerves flared up, and she felt a tingling heat shooting through them, from their tips embedded in her skin to their bases gathered up in her spine. The fire shot rapidly down her spine and exploded at its base, causing her to moan and the nerves at the base of her spine to squeeze, the entire area between her thighs flooding with liquid pleasure.

Amethyst, delighted by the exquisite sensations and overcome with playfulness, grinned wickedly and slowly moved her hands to Garnet's chest. Suddenly, she pushed against Garnet's abdomen as hard as she could, trying to catch her off guard and send her flying through the air.  Amethyst hadn't been unpredictable enough, however, and Garnet was ready – with a grunt, she leapt backwards right as Amethyst applied pressure, grabbing Amethyst by the forearms and yanking her into the air with her.

"Not so fast," she mumbled into Amethyst's ear, jerking her into a rough embrace as they reached the arc of their jump. Suspended momentarily in the air, Garnet drew Amethyst in for another kiss, distracting her from her slight irritation at being bested. Then, just as suddenly, Garnet launched into a dive.  Amethyst prepared herself for another earthquake; but when impact came, it wasn't an earth-shattering crash, but rather a sharp smack.  A sudden freezing sensation surrounded her body as she and Garnet were spun around in a chaotic, suspended dance.  She opened her eyes to find herself floating alone in the cold ocean, Garnet having disappeared sometime during their disorienting entry. She took a moment to marvel in the gloriously weird feeling of salty water rushing into her nose and mouth, filling her lungs and stinging her open eyes.

Suddenly there was a tug on her leg, and she looked down to find Garnet standing on the floor of the ocean, pulling Amethyst gently down to join her. She moved her hands up her leg and abdomen as she pulled, kissing her way up Amethyst's neck until their faces were once again inches away from each other. Right before her mouth met Garnet's, Amethyst noticed that Garnet had gotten rid of her clothes, exposing her skin fully to Amethyst's body. Amethyst quickly did the same, relishing the opportunity to immerse herself in the experience of skin-to-skin contact. Clutching Garnet's chest with her legs and wrapping her arms around her neck, Amethyst began moving her mouth over Garnet's face and jaw, pinching with her teeth and caressing with her tongue. Garnet drew them both down towards the ground, lying down on the sand with Amethyst on top of her, pulling her in tight against her chest and she bit her lip in silent pleasure.

Amethyst quickly roved her hands over Garnet's body, impatient to get to her most sensitive areas. Moving her hands up Garnet's arms, Amethyst grabbed Garnet's wrists and yanked both of her hands towards Amethyst’s face, turning to suck vigorously on the sensitive gems on her palms. Garnet’s mouth opened soundlessly in surprised pleasure and her usually stiff body loosened and writhed as Amethyst’s tongue roved greedily over the sharp facets of her two gems. 

Amethyst quickly realized that she couldn’t make or hear any sounds under all this water; that was _not_ gonna fly. Suddenly, grabbing Garnet by the waist, she pushed off the ocean floor and shot to the surface, floating them on top of the crest of an incoming wave.  As it broke over the shore, Garnet and Amethyst were pushed up into the wet sand, gentle aftershocks of waves lapping lightly over their naked bodies.

Amethyst felt the tickle of the water as it receded beneath her body and the scratch of the sand as it was pulled back into the ocean.  She felt the hot sun evaporating the droplets of water and warming her ice-cold skin. She felt her diaphragm push the salty water out of her lungs with a violent cough, ocean pouring inelegantly out of her nose and mouth as she tried to put air back in her lungs.  She felt the press of Garnet's body once again on top of hers, and the tug of Garnet's mouth as she made her way down Amethyst’s neck to her sensitive gem resting on her chest.  She felt air violently re-enter her lungs with a sudden gasp and moan as her icy nerves filled with a sudden heat where Garnet's mouth and tongue lapped over her body.

Amethyst loved this body and everything it could feel.

Garnet moved her hand down to Amethyst's thighs, massaging them gently as she made her way back up to the extra-sensitive nervous bundle in between. She stroked Amethyst gently, tickling the soft spots with light fingers, dipping in deep to find the fluids hidden in the folds of her skin and coming back up to spread it over the entire area, applying pressure where Amethyst's nerves gathered together.  Amethyst’s lungs released its newly gathered air in a sudden, surprisingly loud moan that felt like it originated from the depth of her core.  After thousands of years, Garnet knew exactly where Amethyst’s body hid its sensitive hubs.

Garnet’s fingers began tracing quick circles around her nerves, increasing the pressure with every rotation, thus increasing the volume of Amethyst’s moans. Garnet’s hips began moving against Amethyst’s thigh, her voice giving a little huff in the back of her throat with every thrust, each push becoming more forceful as Amethyst got louder.

Amethyst’s nerve endings began firing tingling heat more and more rapidly up her spine, numbing her flesh as they pumped her veins full of intoxicating adrenaline.  She was floating on the edge, her head drunk with the rush coming from inside her abdomen as suddenly Garnet filled her base, pushing in and pressing down on the nerves hidden inside of her while keeping up the exhilarating rotation, her own grunts getting louder and more forceful as she thrust her hips more vigorously against Amethyst’s thigh.  Amethyst felt a gritty moan bubble up from the back of her throat as her muscles filled with adrenaline, threatening to burst as her nerve endings increased their uptake, filling filling filling until finally they couldn’t take any more and suddenly dizzying waves of pleasure crashed over her as the dam broke and she came with a hoarse cry, her body crashing uncontrollably into the gem above her and the hard, sandy ground below her.  Garnet kept up her stimulating dance, crying out with every drive of her hips and toppling over the edge with a long groan, riding Amethyst until their bodies had used up all of their reserves and both of them finally collapsed, exhausted, on the ground.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Amethyst breathed. Both of them were panting hard, drinking in the numbness left in their limbs as their spent nerves vibrated with exhaustion.  Garnet let out a breathy laugh, smiling against the inside of Amethyst’s neck, her teeth and lips brushing against Amethyst’s hyper-sensitive skin. Amethyst’s own face inexorably pulled itself into a huge, beaming grin, laughter once again making its way up her throat, joining in the blissful chorus.  _Gods_ but she missed this feeling.  There was nothing on Earth like it.

With a sigh, she turned her face into Garnet’s cheek and breathed, “It feels good to lose.”


End file.
